This invention relates to improved methods and apparatus concerning placing purses and other objects in a safe location.
Typically in the prior art an individual with a purse will place that purse on a floor when the individual sits down. However, this may result in the purse being stepped on or knocked over. In addition if the floor is not clean, this may result in the purse becoming dirty.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus for hanging a purse from a piece of furniture such as a table top. In one embodiment an apparatus comprising a base and a bracket having a first end and a second end is provided. The base can be fixed to the first end of the bracket. The bracket can be positioned on the edge of a piece of furniture, such as a table top, so that the base sits on a top surface of the piece of furniture and a strap can be hung from the second end of the bracket. The base can be a three dimensional substantially solid object, which can be made of metal.
The base can be attached to the first end of the bracket by attaching a threaded end of the first end of the bracket to a nut having internal threads or some other device for removably attaching and detaching the base from the first end of the bracket. The base may be an ornamental object which can be replaced by removing the nut from the first end of the bracket, placing a different base or ornamental object on the first end of the bracket and then screwing the nut back onto the first end of the bracket. The base may have a bore or cylindrical hole which is at an angle with respect to a bottom flat surface of the base. The first end of the bracket can be inserted into the bore and then the nut can be screwed on the first end of the bracket to secure the base to the bracket.
The base may have a bottom portion with a bottom flat surface which contacts the top surface of the table top when the bracket is positioned on the edge of the table top. The bracket may include a rim at the second end of the bracket and a second end portion connected to the rim, wherein the rim has a larger diameter than the second end portion, so that the strap placed over the second end portion of the bracket will be prevented from falling off of the bracket.
The bracket may have a width between its first end and its second end which is adapted to be greater than a thickness of an edge of the table top. The bracket may be comprised of metal. The base may be comprised of an ornamental design.
The present invention may also include a method comprising the steps of placing an apparatus comprised of a base fixed to a first end of a bracket on an edge of a table top, so that the base sits on a top surface of the table top; and hanging a strap from a second end of the bracket. The strap may be connected to a bag portion of a purse.